Love With a Dog
by gigithestar
Summary: Taiga x Ryuji starts off from episode 19# a spin on the classic tale you all known and come to love, read and review.
1. Taiga's dog

**Love with a dog**

**I been watching the anime and they decided to stop on 19 and since I like to think of what could happen I will start from there for those of you who haven't seen 19 yet and don't wanna get it spoiled watch it first then read.**

**This story is in Taiga's point of view**

**I don't own Toradora! If I did I probably wouldn't make it that good.**

I thought love wasn't this complicated, I thought I will always love Kitamura…but now it seems my heart aches as I see him run after his precious Minori. How could this happen? Me fall in love with that dog? That wonderful caring dog -sigh- , I don't know if I could face him again its nothing like Kitamura it's no crush. I sincerely love Ryuji, I feel tears in my eyes again…I just stopped crying and now I am at it again, I should get up at least go up into my apartment and cry there but my body feels so heavy…no my heart feels heavy, I know my best friend Minori will be happy with him I cant be selfish but I cant help it.

I drag my self into my room waiting for the next day, a long day where I will be alone without him feeling envious over my best friend but won't mention a thing. I wake up expecting a huge meal from Ryuji because of my helping with his new girlfriend, seeing him in a happy mood will make me hurt more but I can't let him see that, I will act like I always do…I am so pathetic. I get up and open the window expecting him to be there cooking like always but I don't, he must have stayed up late with her. I let my self in as always when he over sleeps which is almost never unless it has something to do with her.

I see the kitchen…its empty

"Hey dog why aren't you making my breakfast"

I yelled but I hear no sound nothing not even a faint snore coming from his room I open just incase. I see no one…his bed is made cleanly, his room tidy just as he left it before coming to the Christmas dance, how odd he isn't here. I check Yasuko's room to wake her up and ask where her son is, I open her door slowly trying to give her time to get adjusted to her hangover she always has one, but the same her beds made and her room clean just like Ryuji left it before the dance. I run around the house worried that I can't find them anywhere then I see it, I see a tiny note left by the phone next to his picture.

My name is written nice and neatly on the paper I read it slowly:

_To: Taiga_

_Hey their Taiga it's me Yasuko, your probably wondering why we aren't home it's Ryuji he is very sick and I am with him at the hospital please don't worry we are both fine sorry about the breakfast…he will make it up when he is all better._

_Love,_

_Yasuko Takasu_

_Ps. Sorry about ruining Christmas for you…_

I felt my heart sink as I read the letter I know something bad must of happened to Ryuji I must let my jealousy and sadness go away for a moment I must be their for him. I run towards the hospital falling and slipping along the way, I didn't care about the small cuts and bruises I might of just made to myself I have to get to Ryuji's side and see why he got so sick. As I get there I ask the nurse softly and nicely to where Ryuji Takasu's room is, she points to the direction it's at and tells me the number. I get their panting hard as I look at the closed door reaching my arm out slowly nervous of what I might see in their.

I finally get calm and slowly open the door I see Yasuko on a chair sleeping their and Ryuji on the bed with his eyes closed looking horrible as if he has been in a sleepless night, his skin a bit green and his nose red. I looked at him shaking trying to control my tears. I sit by his bedside nudging him to see if he would wake up but his eyes stayed closed…I sat their for awhile trying not to cry but slowly tears came out of my eyes as I stared at him knowing he could never be mine now since he has Minori. I might as well tell him how I feel while he is sleeping at least to make myself feel better even though I know he won't hear me.

"Ryuji…I know you love Minori and you and her are probably already together and all but I just can't take it…I love you Ryuji, all the time we been together, all you done for me…I fell in love with you…I…I…I don't wanna see you with her!!!"

I cried harder as I spilled my heart out to him I bent down into his bed covering my face in the bed trying to calm down…..

**First chapter has been complete! Next chapter will be in Ryuji's point of view so get ready for that! Please read and review!**


	2. The Trail of the Palmtop Tiger

**I saw a lot of you put my story on your alerts glad some are you are anxious about my story, I want you to please review ok I wanna know if I am doing alright…this chapter will have dialogue for chapter 19 again if you haven't seen it and don't want it spoiled see it first, other than that I am very disappointed on how the last episode of Toradora! was. They could of done so much more but didn't…what a shame oh well here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**I don't own Toradora! And never will**

**This part of the story is in Ryuji's point of view**

**The Trial of the Palmtop Tiger**

As I ran out of Taiga's sight towards where my Minori would be waiting for me, I knew I didn't have her gift with me and I hoped she would accept an apology for my forgetfulness. I sat their right next to the school for a few hours I was cold in the bear suit but I didn't care I wanted to be with her more than anything else in the world at this point. As the clock struck midnight I began to worry what if Taiga was wrong? What if she didn't want to come at all? I was beginning to think this was a bad idea…then I heard footsteps coming up to me I look up and their she was standing their waiting for me to get up.

I couldn't see her eyes her hand covering her face.

"Let me speak first, do you still remember that? When we were at Ami's villa during the summer, we had a talk at night about weird things, right? It was about UFOs and ghosts…" she said calmly and quietly.

I replied simply still stuttering though.

"Y-yeah."

She covers her face more this time grabbing her beanie and pulling it down.

"You know Takasu? About UFO's and ghosts, I really think I shouldn't see them. I think its best not to see them. I've been thinking about it a lot recently, and this is what I decided. I wanted to tell you that. That's why I'm here." She said calmly.

I replied again.

"Kushieda"

She backed away from me a bit as I stared at her face less recognizable as she pulled more on her beanie.

"I'm sorry for just saying what I wanted to say. I'll be leaving first." She said as she held her arm up as if in a salute and then ran away.

I couldn't believe it I was just rejected…my body tensed I stood there for a good while just staring into the direction she left in. Then I felt it coming I blacked out and as I fell to the floor. I woke up finding myself surrounded by people whispering amongst themselves hearing the words 'he opened his eyes he looks so ill though' as I heard those words in my head a man came into my view pulling me up to the car were my mom was.

I blacked out again…this time having nightmares of what happened and feeling the nudging of something trying to have its way with me. I didn't open my eyes I didn't want to know what it was and I didn't care my heart was broken it could never be fixed. Then I heard sobbing a small mummer of her voice made me listen intently.

"Ryuji…I know you love Minori and you and her are probably already together and all but I just can't take it…I love you Ryuji, all the time we been together, all you done for me…I fell in love with you…I…I…I don't wanna see you with her!!!" she said emphasizing the end of what she was saying.

This time I lifted my head only to see she was crying there…her face covered by the sheets of the hospital's bed. I wanted to tell her that I understood but…at the same time I didn't understand I was confused. How can she like me like that? I mean it sounds possible but still Taiga has always been a bit cruel to me not that I cared I didn't mind it that's how our friendship worked, maybe I been wrong all this time. All the time that we been together was enjoyable. I couldn't think that way at least not yet I always liked her but to that extent? I sighed to my self softly.

Could I ever get over Minori? Could I love Taiga that way? These were all answer I was hoping to avoid but somewhere in the back of my mind I already knew the answer to this question I felt it sometime when I was near her the warm glow that soft feeling a pain that didn't hurt sort of brushing up against my heart, but could she ever take the place of Minori? Could she be all that I wanted? Someone to understand me and be with me perfectly coinciding with me. It was hard to think of it like this but did I really have a choice? Could I hurt Taiga's feelings? I was too kind to ever give her that fate, but would I lie to her would I really believe that I loved her right now? It's probably best for me not to mention this right now I just better pretend until I know the answer.

Here is the thing how do I go about pretending everything is alright I wasn't meant to be an actor but I knew I could pull it off at least until I was sure of my faith with her I know I could stay with her but could I really love her? I remembered back to the time were she saved me from swimming how happy I was when she said I was hers I had no explanation for it I felt like she was right that I did belong to her in some way. Was this because she always thought of me as her dog or something more? I am still not certain but I will make the choice of my actions with Taiga tomorrow.

…As I thought about that my head became heavy and knew soon I would fall asleep…

**That's the end of chapter two I may make the next chapter my last but I am not sure of that now… Please read and review.**


	3. Good Bye Minori

**Thank you all for reviewing I am so happy that you did keep it up! As some of you kindly pointed out I am not up to date on the episodes, well just so you know I am just that when I wrote the story episode 19 just came out and for the second chapter of my story episode 20 came out now we are on episode 21 but I already seen the raw of 22. When I write these things down know that when you read them they might be a tiny bit behind.**

**I don't own Toradora and I am happy I don't**

**Good Bye Minori**

Ryuji thought about it all night in his hospital bed he felt a slight blush as he looked down to were Taiga was last time he looked, now her hands were rapped around his legs. He smiled he always thought she looked like a doll when she was sleeping and now she looked more like an angel. He sighed he had no heart to wake her up so he sat there motionless waiting for her to wake up, he looked over his shoulder to see if his mother was sleeping and she wasn't even there. His mother must have seen Taiga there curled up on his legs and decided to go off to work or sleep at home.

Taiga suddenly started stretching in her sleep Ryuji knew she wake up soon so he laid down and pretended to be asleep. Taiga woke up finding her self on his body she blushed madly and made a hefty retreat towards the floor.

"I can't believe I was on top of him glad he didn't wake up or else I would be dead from embarrassment" she said to her self as she composed her self and stepped towards Ryuji.

She slowly nudged him again trying to wake up, he decided to pretend to wake up he slowly stretched and made noise so he would be believable. He slowly rose up to find that she was staring at him. He tried not to blush as much as possible and as soon as he couldn't help it more he turned his face quickly and made the bed so Taiga wouldn't be able to see him blush.

"Stupid dog why are you making your own hospital bed right now you should be laying down and resting" Taiga said as she crossed her arm up to her chest and taping her foot on the ground.

"Because I am going out of here I feel ok now besides I need to chat with Minori about yesterday" Ryuji said feeling a bit of guilt as he said it knowing Taiga would cringe at that.

"Oh I see…" was all Taiga could say as her head dropped.

He saw the disappointment in her eyes but he had to do this if he wants to be fair with Taiga.

"Stay here will you Taiga I will be back ok?" Ryuji said softly smiling at her and stepping out the door.

"O…k…" was all Taiga could respond to as Ryuji left her standing by the hospital bed.

Ryuji walked out making sure none of the nurses saw him leaving his room he didn't want to have them bring him back to his room. He sees an exit and walks out of the hospital onto the streets. He slowly walks towards were Minori lives and sighs heavily.

'I really don't want to do this but I guess I have no choice I have to talk to Minori about Taiga' he thought to him self as he knocked on her door.

"Coming" he hears from inside the apartment "Ryuji what are you doing here I thought we talked about everything yesterday?" Minori said slowly trying to close the door on her face.

"I came to talk to you about Taiga..." Ryuji said as he looked up at the shocked expression on her and then sees the door open completely as she steps out.

"So you found out huh?" Minori said softly as she sits on the door step.

"Yeah…how long have you known" Ryuji said softly looking her in the eyes and feeling no blush come onto his face this time.

"Just awhile not much but…she really cares about you Ryuji and I know you care about her just as much you just don't realize it" Minori said smiling softly as she looked down.

"I can't be yours ever even if it wasn't for Taiga, I mean I like you but your too much like me…it would be a boring relationship you know" she said as she felt a bit of shame.

"I guess I realized that yesterday…you know I don't feel the same towards you ever since I found out about Taiga…I just don't know if I love her" Ryuji said being completely honest.

"Ok…I guess that's fair…let me see if I can help you figure it out…what comes to your mind when you hear her name" Minori said as she put her index finger up to her lip.

Ryuji thought about it for awhile all he could think about was her smile, her eyes and how she blushed. All this made him blush automatically.

"I thought so…you do love her Ryuji and by the fact that you had to think hard makes me realize that this has to be good bye for us" Minori said looking down in sadness knowing it be the only way to save Taiga from loneliness.

"But Minori….your her friend you cant leave us" Ryuji said trying to hold her back from bolting to her apartment.

"That's not what I meant Ryuji I mean…we can't be alone together anymore not even as friends got that? That's my own good bye I guess I will miss those times." Minori said

"Oh...then good bye I guess thanks for talking me straight Minori" Ryuji said as he got up and headed toward the hospital.

He slowly got to his room and found Taiga on the floor reading a magazine.

"Taiga I need to talk to you about something…it's about me and you" Ryuji said as he looked at her blushing a bit.

**Last chapter will definably be the next I will make it extra long and extra sweet until the please read and review!**


	4. Just Let Me Go

**Well I am back sorry about the long wait I been having a hard time keeping up with life. As for this being my last chapter I thought it be too hasty to me finish it this fast so I will add another to make sense of what happens afterwords, the last two chapters will be in Taiga's point of view.**

**I don't own Toradora! and never will**

**Just let me go**

I stood there eyes open wide as Ryuji ran out of the door, I must confess I wanted to follow him to see exactly what he would say to Minori but then again I didn't want to end in pain again. I sat there on his bed awhile laying down on it off and on I wanted to rest my head on where he slept I could still smell the shampoo from his hair on the pillow he slept on, it was weird yet comforting to be attracted to his scent it was sad to know that I loved him this much to think even of his scent as comforting.

I got bored pretty easy so I tried keeping my time to trying to sleep but it did no good finally I found some magazines under his bed, stuff you would find in a waiting room I guess Yasuko must have been reading them when Ryuji was brought in. I stared at the pictures of all the couples in the magazine, there was one in particular where there was a red head female and a black haired male. My hand clenched as I saw them, they looked so much like Minori and Ryuji…so happy looking as the girl reached up her hands around the guy.

As I was about to throw the magazine against the wall full of sadness and rage I hear foot steps coming from the hall way outside of this rooms door I put the magazine back on the floor as if I was reading it and changed the picture quickly, I didn't want anyone to get any ideas. As I sat there waiting for them to enter, I saw him slowly come in my heart ached as I saw the small smile on his face.

"Taiga I need to talk to you about something…it's about me and you" Ryuji said as he looked at me blushing a bit.

As I heard that my heart ached again, he must be here to tell me we no longer can be together I started to cry a bit…he promised he said that him as a dragon will always be with next to the tigers side no matter what, I couldn't take it the rejection felt to much.

"What are you saying…y-you can't do this to me I wont let you!" I said screaming as I turned red and tried running out the door.

He grabbed my hand clutching it hard in his grip I couldn't look up at his face right now all I can feel even if I couldn't see him under my hair is his intense stare as if he was wondering what I was doing, why I was resisting so much. Truth be told I didn't want to hear him say it's over, I knew I did this to myself…I tried to be too nice to Minori at my expense. I tried with all my might to get out of his grip but couldn't I finally fell on the floor.

"What's the matter with you just listen to me for a second will you?!" he said as he picked me up slowly from the floor.

"I don't want to hear it please…I don't want you to say it, please…please just let me go" I said as I almost fell down again crying my eyes out. He then did something unexpected he pulled me into a hug.

"Just listen to me ok" he said softly holding me tight against his chest.

"I don't want you to please" I said softly sobbing into his chest being this close to him was oddly comforting even though I knew he was going to leave me for her any minute now.

"Ugh…here you'll understand what this is about after this" he grabbed my head pulled it up making me look up into his face…

I never thought he looked scary or that his eyes where creepy, right now his face looked sweet and gentle soft and loving I could see the deep shade of red it carried it matched my face perfectly at this point. I relaxed in his hands and slowly I felt it…his face press against mine, his lips on my lips and in that same slow yet loving second he was back to just holding me.

" I love you Taiga…I just went to talk to Minori to tell her that I no longer was going to chase her" he said as he pulled a string of hair out of my shocked face.

"B-but but…you and Minori and I …what" I said completely baffled by the kiss it felt so right to get kissed by him like that.

"I know Taiga it's confusing but I guess I always loved you in one way or another after you confessed I only had to think about it for an hour before I realized that I love you more than I could ever love Minori, so I went to talk to her about it and she wasn't surprised at all by it…please Taiga tell me how you feel about me I need to hear it from you again"

"….I love you too Ryuji…but why didn't you tell me you heard me why did you make me suffer" I said I couldn't deny him any longer so I told him the truth even though I was hurt by his actions.

"Forgive me Taiga I didn't know you were that much in pain besides I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to make you suffer more than what I already done" he said as he pulled me up and kissed me again this time a little stronger.

"Again" I said simply as he finished kissing me he leaned in to me both of us blushing madly and we kissed longer as he pulled me up more and held my chin.

From now on life will be sweeter I mentioned to myself then we heard a loud crash…

**Ok now seriously last chapter is the next one sorry to of confused you all last time hehe I did a little bit of mixing from the last episode there if you saw that good that means you paid good attention to the anime. ****Please read and Review**** I need more reviews!!!**


	5. Then This

**Back! Sorry it's been so long, I promised I was going to finish this but school and life took, but not to worry I am back and about to finish this.**

**I don't own Toradora.**

**Then This**

I remember then. That kiss, the crash, the anger and that pain we went through. I will go back to it now and think of the mistakes, the misfortunes and the love that went on . I remember the crash scared me so badly, Ryuji grabbing me and putting himself in front of me, as we saw the door make a small dent to the wall. I wasn't expecting her…no I wasn't expecting her at all but she was there for the person who I owned. Ami Kawashima her looks, her personality, pretty much herself made me sick, but most of all she wanted HIM.

" ….I guess I came to late to tell you my feelings then Ryuji?.." Ami said with such self pity, her hand lowered to her side as she let go of the door, I could tell she was enraged. She had wanted what I just had and she was surprisingly holding her self back from what she wanted, her hands shook violently from all the pent up emotions.

" Sorry Ami, you're a pretty girl and all but…" Ryuji trailed off I could tell this was costing him difficulty to say in front of me, I on the other hand just sighed in relief I always thought if anyone besides Minori had a chance with my Ryuji it be Ami.

"Quiet!" she said, not letting him finish speaking "you don't get it do you! I don't care Ryuji, I knew there has been something between you two. Its fine, I was joking anyway" that was the last thing she said as she bolted toward the door but before she did I saw a tear run down her eye and I knew it was my turn to set things right, I was wrong about her, I was wrong about her motives and I knew I was…

" Stay here Ryuji I promise I will come back" I said kissing his lips softly as I ran after her, I smirked a bit as I saw his face redden with shock, he wasn't expecting this. He probably thought I be the last person to run towards my mortal enemy and the person I always argued with, but this time I understood her better than I ever did and I knew I had to help. I knew where to find her, she was very predictable, always went to the same place to think. I ran toward the school and went in-between our class room hall.

There she was sitting on the floor with her legs pressed up to her body. Real pathetic. Her eyes were red and her face was full of tears it seems she had her heart broken, I recognized it, I felt it like she feels it now but I never felt it as strong as she did, unlike her… I got lucky.

" What? Came here to rub it in Taiga? Well too bad I am not going to hear it!" she said as she tried to get up from the floor, I pushed her gently back down so she wouldn't run again.

" No it's not that Ami, not that at all, I am sorry" I said as she stared at my face with confusion as if I said the stupidest thing in the world to her. I guess I had to rephrase it "I am sorry about getting you wrong, your not an evil conniving person who is only out for her own good" I said this time I could see her face soften a bit as if I said what she always wanted others to think of her.

" Thanks, Taiga…glad you saw that I truly wanted him happy, do me a favor … take care of him ok? I know it may seem weird of me to ask this, but he was the only guy to understand me and like me for who I am, yes I knew he liked me even if it was just for mere days or weeks, it still counted for me" She said as she wiped away the tears with her sleeve and hugged me.

I was stiff at first but slowly eased into her embrace then I slowly parted " I will.. I have to go… he is waiting for me you know" I said with a small smile on my face and a huge blush carried with it.

" Yea I know, you better mean it Taiga, because if you hurt him I will personally come to kick your butt." She said with a smirk on her face and her hand on her hip, I ran back to the Hospital where I left him waiting saw him turn to me with smile on his face…..

I glance out my window now thinking of how I miss judged her for so long, now me and her are good friends, as well as still being friends with Minori. I am happy as I can be I am twenty-four now living in a place on my own with the person I thought I didn't care for and found he meant the world to me. That's right my name is Taiga Takasu and I have the best husband anyone can have, this isn't the end, no there is the future, my future, and it's with him but that will have to be told another time.

**End**


End file.
